sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow (episode)
Sonic For Hire: Shadow is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the sixty-third episode overall. In this episode, Shadow visits Sonic and co. on the Great Fox while on the lam from the space police. Plot Sonic finishes explaining to Tails the definition of a "Montreal Meat-pie": a Canadian having sex with a meat-pie. When asked why he tells him this, Sonic mentions that he is getting fed up with space, and likes scouring the internet for weird shit. Suddenly, the Great Fox's never before seen doorbell rings. Sonic opens the never before seen front door, and encounters his gloomy, gun-toting friend/rival: Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow heads inside, asking (in a very rushed manner) if he can crash with the guys for a while. Sonic and Tails are inevitably clued in that Shadow has been doing "illegal shit", which Shadow denies. Tails points out that he is carrying a gigantic sack blatantly marked "Stolen Shit", as well of a group of police ships surrounding the Great Fox. Shadow admits that he may or may not have stolen, in order: a couple of TVs, an Xbox 360, a shit ton of beer, 50 pounds of weed, and, incredibly, the Chaos Emeralds. Unlike Tails, Sonic is immediately drawn to the Xbox and the fact that Shadow forgot to steal cables for it, but couldn't care less about the Chaos Emeralds. With the Space Cops inching in closer by the second, threatening to shoot any hostages, and Eggman being unnecessarily descriptive of a unique new way of saying that he needs to take a stress dump, Tails devises a 6-step master plan: Step 1: Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic. Step 2: Super Sonic goes out into space and blows up the space cops with his powers. Step 3: Super Sonic flies the gang back to Earth. Step 4: Super Sonic uses his new abilities to revive Mario, leading into... Step 5: Mario uses his mafia ties to sell the 50 pounds of weed Shadow stole. Finally ending with... Step 6: The guys become more rich and powerful than one can imagine. However, in the time he took to explain it, Sonic, already turned into Super Sonic, has used the Chaos Emeralds to set up the Xbox 360. Afterwards, the space cops barged int and ended up shooting Shadow in the spine. We end with Sonic repeating the same "Montreal Meatpie" joke from the beginning of the episode, with everyone except a facepalming Tails, including the space cops, laughing uproariously. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Shadow the Hedgehog (debut) *Police Officers *Mario *Goombas Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Video File:Sonic For Hire - Shadow Trivia *The cops in this episode resemble the cops from Mega Man Dies at the End. *This episode may take place before "Starcraft", as Sonic mentions the possibility of playing a video game involving building marine colonies, in lieu of building actual marine colonies, possibly referencing the Xbox 360 that Shadow stole and Sonic powered up with the Chaos Emeralds in this episode. *The Chaos Emeralds and Super Sonic are a staple part in the Sonic series. Despite that, however, this is the only episode they appeared in. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Character Introduction